totaldramapokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike (Total Drama: Black and White)
'''"I...I mean, WE DID IT!" - '''Mike: Total Drama: Black and White Personalities Mike Mike has admitted that he has Multiple Personality Disorder. So he has other personalities with their own names and lives, when he is himself, he is nice to others and he can be nervous at times especially around Zoey. He is scared that he may lose control of his mind and that the other personalities will take over. He is also helpful and he always tried to bring the best out of the Pokemon he can control. Chester He is one of Mike's personalities and only comes out when Mike is fustrated or when he throws out Krabby. Chester is a grumpy old man who always talks about how things were back in his day, and hates the actions of the young "whippersnappers" as he calls them. Svetlana She is a russian gymnist who likes to come out when Mike has a challenge that requires athletisim. She comes out when she throws out Butterfree. She as well as her Pokemon are good at dodging attacks from people and Pokemon. Vito He is a tough aggressive man, he's mean as well as obnoxious and he comes out when Mike's shirt is ripped off or when Druddigon is thrown out. And he is the only one that can control Druddigon. Manitoba Smith He is an adventurer with an Australian accent, he enjoys looking for things and he also has a thing for the ladies as well. He comes out when Excadrill is thrown out or when a fedora is put on his head. Mal He is the worst out of all Mike's personalities and he is not only a lover and bringer of chaos, but he has also joined up with Team Mutant and he aims to take control of Mike's mind and he will do anything he can think of to get his way. He comes our by himself or when one of his Pokemon are thrown out by another one of his personalities by accident. He also acts like Mike in certain situations and he can control the other personalities at will with the acception of Mike Bio His personalities must have been triggered by an event, not much is knows about his or any of his personalities past Pokemon Nidoking He is owned by Mike and is his most used and preferred Pokemon, because he has a limit to the Pokemon in his team he can fully control. Nidoran knows: Earthquake, Poison Jab, Poison Tail and Megahorn Golett He is another one of Mike's Pokemon and is also used more sporatically than the other Pokemon in his team execpt Nidoran. Golett knows: Gyro Ball, Rollout, Shadow Punch and Thunder Punch Krabby Krabby is Chester's only Pokemon and was used specifically in the battle against Daniel. Krabby knows: Metal Claw, Scald, Crabhammer, and Brine Butterfree She belongs to Svetlana and when they are both battling they tend to focus more on dodging the opponent and wearing them down. Butterfree knows: Psybeam, Quiver Dance, and Gust Druddigon Druddigon is Vito's Pokemon and he seems to be the only one who can control him as Mike failed to give a successful command to the Dragon Type. Druddigon knows: Foucs Blast, Dragon Claw, Night Slash and Outrage Excadrill He is Manitoba Smith's Pokemon and he was used in the final battle against Daniel where he won against Gurdurr Excadrill knows: Metal Claw, Dig, Drill Run and Aerial Ace Current Pokemon Team #Nidoran #Golett #Excadrill #Krabby #Butterfree #Druddigon Trivia